


The Decision

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment Gibbs made a decision. From the episode of Flesh and Blood. Very short fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Decision

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

The Decision.

Gibbs made his way towards the conference room with Tony Sr. in tow. He opened the door and led Mr. DiNozzo inside. He ignored him when Tony's Dad said that it didn't look like the armory room. He asked the man to sit down and he watched as he did.

He had to make Tony Sr. that his son was a good man. He wondered if he knew what a great man his son was and wondered if he was ever proud of his son. He told him that his son was the best young agent that he ever worked with. He would have been proud of Tony if he were his son.

When DiNozzo Sr. told him to piss off he was a little surprised, but didn't let him know. Then he asked the question that many others have asked. Do you have children? When people had asked that question he would always say no, or never answer the question. He didn't answer for a minute and then suddenly made a decision that he knew that he had to take. He had to make sure what DiNozzo Sr. was missing.

"Had a daughter, but unfortunately I didn't get the chance to know her as an adult. You have that opportunity to know Tony. Do it."

They went back to the bullpen and hoped that he made the right decision. If Tony's father realized what he lost when his son was growing up and tried to get the father and son relationship that Tony wanted then his decision to tell him about Kelly was worth it.


End file.
